


"Did You Miss Me?"

by ShadowsLonleyQueen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Suggestive Themes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsLonleyQueen/pseuds/ShadowsLonleyQueen
Summary: "Did You Miss Me?"
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	"Did You Miss Me?"

Your eyes widened in horror as you watched your best friend cut up your fiancee. “What are you doing?! Stop!” You yelled, running over to Danny, the one who was cutting up your soon to be husband/wife. Or well, they were supposed to be. Can’t promise anything anymore, now that they are all sliced up, now can you? Tears walked up in your eyes and you looked up at his face, he was looking directly at where he was cutting, being precise on where he wanted to slice as well. You tried to shove him off, but he just pushed you away and giggled, “Sit there for a moment, sweetie. I have to take care of the big _bad_ man.” He whispered, looking as deranged as this situation. You shook with rage and looked at the person that was going to be your husband/wife. Your heart broke and you got up again, and tackled Danny off of them. He easily gained control once again, though. With a heavy sigh, he rolled you both over and sat on you, pinning your hands to the wood floor. Your shaking increased as tears finally ran down your cheeks in a beautiful way that made Danny wish he could un-pin one of your hands so he could get his camera and take a picture, though, he couldn’t risk you trying to gain control again. What he needed though, was to _control_ you. 

After a few minutes of trying to struggle and Danny staring at your face like it was the only thing in the world to stare at, you finally groaned out, “ _Why_ did you do that to them? We got engaged literally yesterday, Danny! What the _fuck_!” He hummed, “Yes, _what the fuck Y/n_? **Why did you say yes**?” He asked, looking into your eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. “I loved them…” you thought for a second, then spoke again. “Was that it? You couldn’t handle me loving someone other than you? _Hm?_ ” That obvious question made Danny twitch just a bit, he tried to soothe the twitch with his eye but failed. Then he groaned, “ _Shut up_. You were supposed to love me, _not them_.” He whispered the last part, but you still heard it. You gulped quietly, you hadn’t realized how _insane_ Danny actually was. 

Your friends tried to tell you, hell, your fiancee even tried to tell you once or twice. But you always told them that was just how Danny was. “ _Don’t feel intimidated, He won’t hurt you. He just isn’t the best with people!_ ” You’d always tell them, silently telling yourself as well. 

“How did you become _this_ crazy? What happened, Danny?” You sobbed, watching as he dragged the blade up your forearm. “I was always like this, Y/n! You were always somehow oblivious to everything! I guess I understand how they say "ignorance is bliss,” huh?“ 

You sighed and gave up, "Do whatever. They’re already dead, so I might as well be too.” You said, looking up at the ceiling. _I mean, with death do us part, right?_

“Yeah yeah, sure baby. I’ll give you a nice quick death for my sweetie. How’s that sound? Hmm? Good enough?” He smiled, caressing your cheek gently with his hand. The one he killed your lover with. You closed your eyes and sighed, just going along with it. 

You didn’t know how long it had been. Hours? Not likely. Days? Maybe. You didn’t feel hunger anymore, just sorrow and dread. You’d already given up, even if he didn’t do much. He just sat there, watching you as you did things around the house, like cooking to keep your mind off things. He took pictures very often, “Would you believe me if I said I have an entire wall and a half dedicated to pictures of you?” He’d ask, whenever you asked about his collection about you. You believed him. You _always_ believed him. 

“Eat.” He’d sometimes say, shoving some random fruit he found somewhere or some cereal box, usually it was something he randomly found around the house. Overall, he took decent care of you, it would’ve been better if he did it without all of the pain and suffering, though. He didn’t do anything _too_ sexual, either. He usually would kiss your lips often, whispering _sweet_ things into your ear. 

“I love you _so much_ , baby.” He’d say, laying on his side in your bed, facing you as you did the same. You’d hum, and try to ignore him as he cuddled you. You didn’t mind being a Teddy bear, at least he wasn’t cutting you, or at least too deep. Him giving you little slashes every now and again wasn’t rare, it was pretty common actually. You didn’t really know why he did it, it probably made him feel good internally or something, you just assumed. You were easy to break, you’d admit. The one person who hadn’t hurt you in life was killed by someone you trusted with your life, which was _obviously_ a huge mistake. 

Though, Today wasn’t like any other day. Today, you woke up with a horrible pain in your stomach. Your eyes immediately opened and they darted to see what was causing that terrible pain. That pain that made you feel like your entire body was on fire, you were probably sweating as well. A knife dug proudly in your stomach, you heard laughter and looked beside you. You gasped, though it was very hard to do so. “What the… _fuck_?” You whispered out, horror once again shown up into your eyes. Some guy in a leather outfit and a white mask. “Baby, it’s me! You can call me Ghostface though, I _like_ roleplay.” He flirted, probably winking at you. He took his knife out and stabbed you again, he stabbed you as blood went everywhere, pooling into your bed and staining the sheets. You coughed blood and looked at him, “W-why..?” You asked, you finally sounded like something other than emotionless, he silently cheered. “I’m showing my love, darling. This way, we can be together forever.” He said, as he raised his knife again and stabbed you one last time before your vision finally filled up with black dots and you saw nothing but darkness. 

“ _Hello_?” You heard a distant voice call, but you ignored it. “ _HELLO_?” It called again, and this time you didn’t ignore it. You borrowed your eyebrows and– wait. You furrowed your eyebrows? _Weren’t you dead_? You opened your eyes immediately and looked around. “Hello?” You called this time, and finally you met eyes with a girl, you didn’t quite know her name yet though. You looked at her, she had goggles on her head and she wore a black leather jacket and cute jeans. “Finally, you’re awake. I’ve been trying to get you up for five minutes now. _Such useful time wasted._ ” She muttered the last bit, but of course, you _always_ had great ears. So you heard it. 

“You’re in the Entity’s realm now. So whatever world you came from, forget about it. Under–” She suddenly screamed when a leather glove covered her mouth and tried to muffle her scream. You looked up and met eyes with a mask, the same mask that you remembered killing you and torturing you for probably weeks. You stiffened and watched while weeping quietly as the masked man, Danny, got the girl on the ground with her belly to the dirt and grass as he straddled her back. He stabbed her lower back, then her side and finally her upper back, digging his knife deeper as he put extra pressure on it. 

You watched painfully, your body not allowing you to do anything. You wanted to, fuck, you wanted to help her _so bad_ , but you couldn’t. You just couldn’t. And it hurt. He lifted her head and took a selfie with her dying body. You covered your mouth, whimpering. Once he was done looking at the cursed camera, he looked to you for a few moments while you were still frozen with fear. He then got up and dusted the imaginary dust off his outfit, and walked over to you. 

**“I missed you _so much_ for the short time we were apart, baby.”**   


**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'm not really happy with this but whatever.


End file.
